


until fate lays down her weapons [fanart]

by SpeedRacer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedRacer/pseuds/SpeedRacer
Summary: Everyone please go read soundslikehope's story, it's an awesome read and I really had a lot of fun making art for it and I know you all will enjoy it as much as I did!Thank you to the mods and everyone behind SQSN!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundslikehope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundslikehope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [until fate lays down her weapons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817989) by [soundslikehope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundslikehope/pseuds/soundslikehope). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone please go read soundslikehope's story, it's an awesome read and I really had a lot of fun making art for it and I know you all will enjoy it as much as I did!
> 
> Thank you to the mods and everyone behind SQSN!


End file.
